


Prank on Leonard McCoy

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Moira's story,one-shots [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Funny, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Moira and Jim pranks leonard.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Other(s)
Series: Moira's story,one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800064
Kudos: 5





	Prank on Leonard McCoy

Moira looked at the sleeping man on the couch. He had been asleep for 10 minutes. Suddenly Moira had an idea. She smiled mischievously to herself.

She got out her communicator and called Jim.

"Kirk here"

"Hey, Jim. Wanna help me prank, our southern gentleman doctor?"

"Yeah. Of course, Moira." Jim laughs

"Okay. I'm waiting for you. Morrella out" she closed the communicator.

Then she snapped her fingers and a feather duster and some shaving cream appeared on the table. There is a knock on the door. Moira walked over to it and opened "Shh. His asleep. Come on in" Moira whispered to Jim. He nodded.

Moira walked over to the table and got the feather duster and shaving cream and walked over to the sleeping man. She put some shaving cream in his open left hand and went to stanf behind the sofa. She gestured for jim to stand next to her and then she slowly tickles Leonard's nose and cheek. At first he just makes a face and went back to sleep. Moira tickles his nose and cheek again. Leonard just rubs his forehead, but continue to sleep.

Moira tickles him again, this time he moves his left hand to rub his face, but instead he rubs his entire face in cream.

Moira and Jim ran from the roo, before they exit, they hear Leonard yell "Moira!"

In the hall way of the hotel, they stop and laugh "we gotta hide" Moira says out of breath.


End file.
